


now i've got a bellyache,

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inviting a Third, Kitten Keith, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Canon Compliant, On master two pets, Puppy Play, Puppy Shiro, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), kolivan is an alien with alien genitals, mix of afab and amab language, more tender than i intended, shiro is a good boy and keith is a snot, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Keith isn’t sure what he expected when Kolivan and Shiro met, but it certainly wasn’t the blatant flirting, the sly looks, the standing too close to each other. Maybe Keith would be more jealous if they weren’t both so absolutely gorgeous, and completely perfect for each other. Maybe he’d be more jealous if Shiro didn’t still push him up against his lion, lick into his mouth like a hungry animal.





	now i've got a bellyache,

 

Keith isn’t sure what he expected when Kolivan and Shiro met, but it certainly wasn’t the blatant flirting, the sly looks, the standing too close to each other. Maybe Keith would be more jealous if they weren’t both so absolutely gorgeous, and completely perfect for each other. Maybe he’d be more jealous if Shiro didn’t still push him up against his lion, lick into his mouth like a hungry animal.

 

If the clone didn’t do that. The clone is who was with Kolivan, the clone is who kissed Keith. It’s a painful discovery, more painful still when they get Shiro back, and he doesn’t even remember Kolivan.

 

It’s hard to miss the way it breaks the Blade leader’s heart. He’s awkward, stilted and standoffish with this Shiro. He’s polite. Sometimes, he catches himself smiling, enamoured as ever, and somehow it hurts even when Shiro looks over at Kolivan, catches him looking and goes pink.

 

You’d think the three of them would fall into each other, but without Shiro there to close the gap with his tenderness and love and need, the boundaries between them resolidify until Keith becomes so consumed in Blade work that he forgets that there was even a time when the three of them were together.

 

It’s easy, when the war is over, and he has so much to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That’s why when, two years into his relief efforts, he’s surprised when he comes back to the main Blade base and finds Shiro sitting in Kolivan’s office, laughing at something the other man has said. He’s sitting too close, a mirror of years ago.

 

Keith’s breath catches. He knocks on the doorframe.

 

“Ah, Keith,” Kolivan says. “You’re back.”

 

Shiro looks over his shoulder. He smiles at Keith.

 

“Hey.”

 

Keith has to swallow.

 

“Hey,” he answers softly, taking in the sight of the other man in civilian clothing, glasses perched on his nose.

 

“What…”

 

“I took some leave,” Shiro explains, “And I was in the area, so I contacted Kolivan to see if I could come hang around the base, brush up on some hand-to-hand, get a break from all stuffy human military.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He decides not to comment on how weird that is. He also decides not to ask if Shiro has gotten some of his memories back. He almost doesn’t want to know. He thought he’d moved on, but seeing the two of them together like this is making him ache.

 

“Uh, I should go shower. It’s been… like 3 months,” Keith says at last. Kolivan nods and Shiro wrinkles his nose at him in disgust. Keith shrugs and then wanders off, listening in as Shiro and Kolivan’s conversation starts up again, Shiro’s laughter familiar and flirtatious.

 

He takes his shower, and in the relative privacy of the stall, he pushes two fingers inside of himself, curls his toes and whimpers as pleasure pours hot and ready down his back, a direct counter to the lukewarm water of the shower. He puts a hand over his mouth, leaning back against the shower wall, driving his fingers hard into his gspot.

 

“Oh,” he whimpers behind his hand. “Oh, hnn…” His eyes roll back as he pulls his fingers out to desperately play with his cock instead, and if he chokes on a little whimper of “Master” as he comes, that’s no one’s business but his own.

 

He sucks his fingers clean afterwards, leaning back against the wall until his legs stop shaking.  When he wanders into the mess for dinner, he pretends not to notice how close Kolivan and Shiro are sitting.

 

*

 

It’s two weeks of this nonsense before Shiro approaches him one day in the gym. Keith had been running through drills. Shir clears his throat, and when Keith looks over, he’s covered in sweat, smiling at him. Keith feels a little dizzy with sudden arousal. He ignores it.

 

“Hey, Keith.”

 

“Hey, Shiro.”

 

There’s a stretch of silence, Shiro shifting from foot to foot, and then he says, “I know it’s um, been a while, and it was--” He coughs. “Look, uh, Kolivan and I were wondering if you were free tonight for… for…”

 

“For what?” He needs to hear him say it.

 

“For some play time.”

 

Keith has to keep from whining just at the concept.

 

“You two are back together?”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes, “But it’s not the same without you, so… please.”

 

“Okay,” Keith agrees, because he’s an idiot.

 

*

 

He shows up in his bodysuit, without the armour, without the blade, nothing but skin-tight alien fabric clinging to his skin, his hair tied up out of his face, a fading hickey from one of the Galra he fucked on his mission visible.

 

He steps through the door and immediately feels overdressed, because there’s Shiro on his hands and knees, bare naked except for a pair of ears and a tail plug. He’s even wearing gloves on his hands so he doesn’t have use of his fingers, and when he sees Keith in the doorway, his toes curl in humiliated pleasure, cheeks going pink.

 

“Fuck,” Keith breaths, voice cracking.

 

Kolivan is sitting in a chair, running his finger slowly, over and over, through Shiro’s hair, reading reports, presumably. He looks up when Keith speaks, and he smiles.

 

“I’m glad to see you, Keith,” he says, and then looks over his clothing. “I’m less glad to see you are not dressed appropriately.”

 

Keith bristles. “But I--”

 

“No excuses. You know the rules. Strip, kitten.”

 

Keith flushes, and then he slowly pulls down the zip for his suit, exposing skin inch by inch, almost as scarred up as Shiro’s these days. He swallows dryly, and Shiro watches him, hunger in his eyes.

 

Once he’s naked, he looks over at Kolivan, fidgeting.

 

Kolivan tsks. “Come on, kitty,” he coaxes. Keith trembles. It’s been a long time since he let himself show anything but the half-human side of himself. It takes a few minutes to let go, to let pitch ears fold out from his head, let his teeth and nails grow longer, and finally, a tail unfurls from the bone. He trembles in place.

 

Shiro is taught, restraining himself. Kolivan chuckles. “Go on, puppy.”

 

Shiro pounces, tumbling down onto the ground with his playmate, who yowls at him irritably, digging in his nails. He doesn’t seem to mind in the least, instead licking at his throat, his collarbones, then down to his nipples.

 

“Shiro,” Keith gasps. Shiro doesn’t answer, just wraps his mouth around a nipple and sucks. He squirms for a few hesitant moments, then grinds down on Keith’s thigh, and fuck, he’s  _ soaked _ .

 

“Oh, god, Shiro…” Keith whimpers.

 

Kolivan tsks. “Now, now. Kittens don’t talk.”

 

Keith looks up at Kolivan and defiantly sticks out his chin.

 

“This one does.”

 

“Oh?” Kolivan tilts his head. He whistles for Shiro. Reluctantly, Shiro lets go of the nipple he was mouthing, and crawls over to his owner, looking up at him with sad eyes.

 

“I know, puppy, but you can’t play with kitty if he won’t be good,” Kolivan coos, ruffling Shiro’s hair.

 

Keith gives a frustrated huff of air, shifting in place. He stares Kolivan down, but Kolivan is unmoved and unruffled. He stares back.

 

“Are you going to be good?” Kolivan asks at length.

 

Keith looks at Shiro, who’s staring at him with longing. He looks back over at Kolivan, then saunters over on his hands and knees and rubs his face up against his leg with a mewl.

 

“Good boy.” He runs his hand through Keith’s hair, and then reaches out to grab Shiro by his collar. “Are you being obedient because you want to get bred up, kitten? Do you want to join my puppy and be my bitch?”

 

He does. He wants that desperately. It’s been on his mind since he came upon Kolivan and Shiro flirting. He squirms and turns his head away, anyway, but his attention perks as he hears soft, wet smacking sounds, and when he turns back, Kolivan’s bent down, pulling Shiro in by his collar, kissing him. Their bodies, powerful and large, melt into each other with genuine affection, longing and heat that burns Keith up from the inside out.

 

He squirms in place. He wants to push between them and be gathered up in their arms and he doesn’t realize he’s whining until they both turn to look at him.

 

“Poor kitten,” Kolivan says. “Do you want something, hm?”

 

Taking the invitation for what it is, Keith pushes himself obnoxiously between their bodies and Shiro laughs, licking at Keith’s throat.

 

“Have you been lonely?” Kolivan asks. His voice has gone soft. Keith closes his eyes and lets himself drown in the warmth of their bodies. “Poor kitten. Don’t worry. Master will take care of you.”

 

After that, it’s easy to get him on his belly, ass in the air, tail swept out of the way. Shiro is lying next to him, kissing him, muscles relaxed other than the slow, idle sway of his hips that has the tail plug in his ass wagging.

 

Kolivan tugs it out of the way and he jumps, and then he’s moaning into Keith’s mouth in that way that’s familiar enough that Keith doesn’t even have to look to know that Kolivan’s pushing into Shiro’s pussy. He looks, anyway, peeking over his shoulder.

 

Kolivan has one hand on Shiro’s hip, the other in the soft, synthetic fur of his tail as he pushes gradually inside, Shiro’s engorged pussy lips still looking small around the massive length of Kolivan’s cock.

 

Shiro whines. He’s a good boy. He doesn’t speak, hasn’t spoken since Keith stepped into the room, and Keith knows he won’t. Part of the appeal for him was always that Kolivan took the control out of his hands for once.

 

Keith feels achingly empty as he watches Kolivan’s dick disappear inside of Shiro’s wet hole. Kolivan notices his fidgeting from the corner of his eye, and he looks over with a chuckle.

 

“Do you want master’s fingers, kitten?” Keith nods enthusiastically. “Mewl for it.”

 

Keith mewls.

 

Kolivan gives him two fingers at once, thicker than any human cock Keith’s ever taken. It burns, stretches him out too much too fast. He keens and has to force himself to relax, cunt pulsing and fluttering around the intrusion.

 

He opens his mouth to beg for more, barely cutting the words off with a gurgle. He mewls instead, arches towards Kolivan’s fingers only to be rocked forwards by the force of the first thrust. He melts into the floor, gaze going unfocused as he listens to Shiro moan, takes what his master gives him, toes curling, claws kneading at one of the pillows beneath him.

He’s not paying attention to anything but the pleasure, but he notices when the fingers withdraw. He mewls and whines, Kolivan’s words incomprehensible, but he calms at the soothing tone, only to get all wound up again when something else, something thicker, something _better_ , presses up against him. He’s instantly arching and squirming back towards it, only to be held down by one of Kolivan’s large hands on his shoulders.

 

Kolivan fills him slowly, every inch too much and not enough until he’s fully seated inside, knot pressed up against Keith’s stretched open pussy. He whimpers and whines. Kolivan says something, and then there’s wetness pressed up against his mouth. He sticks his tongue out, licks it up, leans in for more, melting when he hears Shiro’s moaning.

 

Yes. This is what he wants. This is what he needs.

 

Time blurs together after that. He’s lost in a sea of pleasure and sensation, then lost in the tingling aftershocks as he’s soothed, pet, given water and something fruity.

 

When his brain finally restarts, he’s sandwiched between Kolivan and Shiro.

 

“Hey,” Shiro murmurs softly. He looks like he’s been bathed, a blissful expression on his face. He’s wrapped up in a blanket, some sweet-smelling salve on a bite on his neck. Keith makes a groaning sound and arches towards him lazily. Shiro takes the hint and kisses him.

 

“I love you,” Keith mumbles.

 

“We love you, too,” Shiro answers softly.

 

Warmth blossoms, growing like dandelions in spring.

 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> come play on 


End file.
